I Dare You
by blicbizarni
Summary: Maybe it was the charm of a forbidden fruit. Yeah, it had to be that. However, it was irresistable and she was already waiting eagerly for the last period, dance class.


"Bianca, don't be ridiculous."  
"Shut up."  
"That freak is the school joke."  
"_Shut the fuck up_ or I'll rip your balls off."

She got defensive because it scared her. Yeah, maybe she was known as the head bitch in charge at Degrassi and maybe she was the rebellious badass – but when it came to him she couldn't even think reasonably. Her friends called him a she, and sometimes even "it" like it was some joke. It wasn't. Frankly, Bianca wasn't sure what would she think of him if she didn't feel so_ trapped_ by him. She wasn't sure if she'd call him a he, but now she didn't even care.. The cliché was true, between the ears it mattered. But feeling that much for a person made her feel insecure in a way.

Maybe it was the charm of a forbidden fruit. Yeah, it had to be that. However, it was irresistable and she was already waiting eagerly for the last period, dance class.  
The first time they danced was electric. She saw him wandering around a little coyly before their eyes met. She was stunned for a moment that a boy could have such soft facial features, but she liked he came asking her to be his partner and their hands met along with their eyes once again, she liked it even more. His eyes were so beautiful. And Bianca, conscious of her beauty, was aware he was thinking similar stuff. The boy was looking at her in awe.

She sighed trying to drive the memory away. She walked to her class pouting, raised an eyebrow to the sound of broken glass. It was probably a catfight, but she realized she didn't have the energy or time for that. The dancer was so distracted she didn't notice Owen and Fitz walking pass her, smirking at each other. She mouthed "what?" just to be winked at by Fitz and to be brushed off. She shrugged. They probably put on another dumb prank, stole some niner's lunch money or something.

He was ten minutes late. She wasn't feeling good about this. He wasn't absent today, she saw him earlier in the morning walking in together with Drew. Maybe he quit the class. Maybe she acted like an idiot and he wasn't even that into her. Bianca DeSousa wasn't that kind of girl. If she liked someone, they had to like her back. She has the charm, the beauty, everything. What the hell was wrong with him? She excused herself and ran off the classroom. That was it, she was going to forget that stupid shit. She was stupid enough to let herself get carried away by a stupid crush -

"Did you laugh at me too along with them?"  
She turned around with her heart pounding, only to see him sitting in broken pieces of glass and a lighter in his hand.  
"Adam, what the fuck happened here?"  
"Well, I was about to pee but" he snorted, "apparently some people thought I didn't belong there and they just threw me out of the door. Also across the door. You know."  
"Please don't tell me it was Fitz and Owen."  
"It was. And it was the rest of the school that kept staring. I couldn't..."  
"Fucking bastards! I swear I will murder them. And they even smirked at me-fuck-"  
"Just never mind it, I'll get myself together."  
"Then what are those?" Bianca froze as he tried to roll his sleeved down. "Adam!"  
"It's not a big deal. I just feel really stressed sometimes. Hey, hey-" he reached, seeing she started to tear up. "It's okay, come on."  
"I told them. And they laughed at me. Thought I was joking, I wasn't! They hurt you when you were already fragile, like, you don't have to take all that bullying, they said you were,"  
"What did you tell them?" Adam looked concerned, he got up on his knees, trying to catch her gaze. Her eyes wandered around and her jaw tensed, but she didn't talk. "Bianca."  
"I um, I like you." Adam's face went from concerned to dumb. "Kind of. Okay?" she tensed up again, tried to keep a straight face. "I told them and they just made fun of it. Couldn't respect it. I tried to act like it's not a big deal, but it kind of is. I care." Her voice got shrieky at the last two words and his face was getting dangerously closer - she could feel the heat radiating from him. "Don't let me break your heart like that..." he muttered, as he even got closer to her.  
"I dare you."

She couldn't exactly tell if she was kneeling on broken glass, but her knees hurt. Hate could be red and burns could be red too, but the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was blue.  
His lips slightly brushed against hers. She exhaled, moving one hand on his shoulder and one grabbing his collar. Adam was bold, he grabbed her strongly from her waist and ran his fingers through her hair as he pushed his lips further, eventually parting them. Remember when she called their first dance electric? _Screw that_, this was electric. She was struggling to catch her breath after they broke the kiss, and he had a crooked smile on his face despite the fact that his cheeks were crimson. "Just so you know, I won't break your heart."  
"So I should give you a chance?" Bianca laughed.  
"Actually, yeah. Exactly."


End file.
